A Netnavi's Purpose
by Wolferrath
Summary: Life of an OCC netnavi without a memory of who she is or why she is created. She'll now experience  what is like to be inside of the Cybernet. *Working On it so bear with me :3 *
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Megaman characters, neither from any games. I only own my OC characters that I myself have created for this fanfic.**

**So in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this fanfic, any grammar or spelling errors, please let me know.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

"This net navi is a threat to the whole cybernet. What should we do with it sir"?

"Dispose of her. Let us make him experience what is like to lose a stupid "program" that he so call 'loves' ".

* * *

><p><strong>Akihara Town 200X<strong>

Its 9:00 in the morning and Rockman as always, is having a hard time waking up his net operator. If it was not on a school day, it was something important from his dad or his friends.

"NETTO-KUN! NETTO-KUN! WAKE UP!"

Groaning in frustration after having his dream interrupted by his net navi's constant nagging, Netto finally woke up from his "peaceful" slumber.

"What is it Rockman?" Netto asked groggily. "It's 8:00 in the morning and if it's about getting ready for school, please stop nagging me about it!"

"Well why do I want to "nag" you about getting ready for school on the weekends? Anyways, I was trying to tell you "six" times already, that your father had sent you an e-mail".

"What?" Netto exclaimed fully awake. "He did? Why?"

"I don't know, but its address to you."

Curious, Netto jumped out of the bed, rushed to his PET, and opened the e-mail.

**Netto, I want you to bring your friends and come to the SciLab right away. We found some new netnavis . They say that they used to work with us years ago.**

**~Dad.**

"New netnavis?"Netto asked in curiosity. "Who could they be?"

"I don't know Netto-kun, but maybe they're nice. We should go and meet them" Rockman replied.

Quickly, he grabbed his PET from his desk and head downstairs towards the kitchen. "Netto. Where you going"? Haruka asked.

"Dad wants me to visit him at SciLab. He said that they have new netnavis." Netto replied.

"New netnavis? I hope they are not from Nebula. Wait, aren't you going to get some breakfast before you go"?

"But mom-"

Before Netto reached for the front door, he caught Rockman's stare as if nagging him that breakfast is the most important meal.

"Netto-kun?" Rockman sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "Do you have to skip breakfast?"

Netto sighed in annoyance as he walk back to the kitchen for his morning meal.

* * *

><p><strong>Akihara Town Train Station<strong>

Morning has passed in Akihara town. Netto skated from house to house, inviting Meiru and the rest of his friends to the train station. He was too excited to meet the new netnavis that Meiru tried to ask him multiple times.

"NETTO! Why did you invite us again?" Meiru asked.

"My dad wanted me to invite all of you to come over because they found new netnavis", Netto explained. "And he wants us to -"

"New Netnavis?"Dekao screamed interrupting Netto and Meiru. "I hope one of the netnavis has AWESOME BUTT KICKING SKILLS!"

"I hope that one of them has class like I do", Yaito said.

"I wonder if they're like the legendary netnavis." Tohru said.

5 minutes on time, the train has arrived to pick up Netto and his friends. Each with curiosity and excitement, they all board up the train.

* * *

><p><strong>SciLab<strong>

"Yuuichiro-san", one of SciLab scientist said. "These three netnavis are not waking up from sleep mode. If they can't wake up once your son arrives, what should we do about them?"

"Let's just wait", Yuuichiro answered. "I'm sure once my son and his friends arrive with their netnavis, they should wake up and meet them."

Minutes later just when the bus stopped at the SciLab station, Netto and his friends already exited out of the bus and headed to the entrance of the SciLab building.

"Hello and welcome to the SciLab building. How may I help you today?" the secretary of SciLab asked.

"Um. My dad, Mr. Hikari wants to see me and my friends." Netto said.

"Oh. Your Yuuichiro's son. Of course, his lab is on the 3rd floor. I'll let him know."

"Mr. Hikari?" the secretary said from the speaker. "Your son and his friends are here to see you."

Netto and his friends have already entered to Mr. Hikari's lab right after the secretary told him about their arrival.

"Son," Yuuichiro said hugging him. "I'm glad that you and your friends are here, but no time to waste. It's seemed that the new netnavis are in sleep mode now. Perhaps you and your friends can plug your netnavis into the computer port behind me and wake them up?"

* * *

><p><strong>SciLab Hikari's HP<strong>

"This is so exciting", Roll said. "I wonder where they are."

"I wonder if they're awesome, but not awesome as the AMAZING GUTSMAN ~gutsguts!" Gutsman said.

"Now calm down Gutsman", Glyde said. "I'm sure that once they're awake, we'll get to see them."

"Yeah Gutsman." Iceman teased. "You're really impatient when it comes to meeting a netnavi that is stronger than you."

"Watch it shrimp!"

Shaking his head, Rockman decided to take a stroll around his dad's HP. _Where are they? _Rockman thought. _Are they really called "the legendary netnavis"? What if mom was right? What if they're from Nebula? _

"Rockman," Netto said, interrupting Rockman's thinking. "What's that over there?"

Startled, Rockman walks towards to three unidentified objects. To his surprise, they were the netnavis that his father e-mailed him about.

"Guys, I found them!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Megaman characters, neither from any games. I only own my OC characters that I myself have created for this fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Rockman showed his friends the location of the three legendary netnavis. Their size was bigger than Gutsman or Glide. One netnavi resembles a phoenix with sharp wings almost like Falzar's wings. The second resembles a cyborg wolf like Gregar. Although, to Rockman's surprise, the wolf netnavi was programmed to become four-legged and even two-legged. Finally, the last netnavi resembles a legendary dragon with each element of fire, water, earth, and even wind.

"Wow," Roll said. "They're really asleep. How can we wake them up?"

"Beats me," Iceman said while poking one of the sleeping netnavis.

"Leave it to me *de gutsu*," Gutsman exclaimed walking up to the sleeping netnavis. "May I Dekao?"

"Go right ahead Gutsman. Let them know how awesome you are."

Gutsman takes a huge deep breath. "GUTSMAN'S THE GREATEST!"

To their surprise, the netnavis woke up startled from Gutsman's scream. One of them loaded his weapon and pointed frantically from the unknown noise. Another netnavi released his flaming sword in self-defense and almost attacked Gutsman.

"What the heck?" Wolf netnavi exclaimed. "Who decided to screech at our ears?"

"Mr. Hikari what is the meaning of this?" Phoenix netnavi asked.

"I'm glad you're awake," Yuuichiro said. "My son Hikari Netto has brought his friends here at my lab and they really want to meet you guys."

"At least tell us instead of having big guy here screaming at us." Dragon netnavi said complaining.

"Ha ha very funny *guts guts*." Gustman said.

"*ahem*. Anyways, I'm Rockman and these are my friends Roll, Gutsman, Glyde, and Iceman."

"Greetings. I am Phoenixman. Mr. Hikari was talking about you guys. It's an honor." Phoenixman replied.

"Hello. I'm Canineman. Netnavi with awesome battle chips. If you're interested, come to my shop soon." Canineman said.

"And I'm Dracoman. Dragon netnavi with the power of every element." Dracoman replied.

"Wow they're really cool dad." Netto said with excitement. "My dad told me that you guys worked with SciLab for a long time. Have you heard of Dr. Hikari, my grandfather?"

"Of course," Phoenixman replied. "We worked at the SciLab building with your grandfather and your father years ago. We help decode certain programs, delete a lot of viruses, and even create our own security program for their computers so powerful no virus would dare to enter. One scientist named Dr. Cossack had created a netnavi to become independent. **(used Vol 6 from the manga. Give credit to the author and the artist from the book)** named Forte. We taught him many computer programs, how to delete viruses, and we even taught him how to create a netnavi by using his coding data. Until the incident."

"Oh my. What happened?" Meiru asked.

Sighing in dismay, Phoenixman opens a huge screen and inserts a tiny chip. "Perhaps this would explain."

**_Starting the Video_**

_"It's Forte! He's destroying the main CPU!"_

_"Stop him! He must not get to his netnavi!"_

_Countless of security netnavis were doing their best to set up a strong barrier to prevent Forte from reaching to the laboratory. To their horror, they watch as Forte emerges from the smoke with the Neo Variable Sword already formed on his right arm. "I've come to take my netnavi back from you lowly life humans!" Forte demanded. "Tell me where she is and no harm will come to you."_

_"Forget it Forte!" one of the security netnavis exclaimed. "There is no way we're giving your netnavi back to you. She's a threat to the whole cybernet especially created from you. That monster must be locked up."_

_"She is not a monster. She's-"_

_Startled, the security netnavi started to laugh. "Are you serious? The Black Shadow is in love with that monster? How pathetic. We netnavis don't have 'feelings'. For you to have feelings towards that netnavi you created is really sickening."_

_Filled with anger and hatred, Forte charges right towards the netnavi for the kill. However, a claw grabbed his right arm and broke the sword. Then, his arm was wrenched behind him and he was shoved to the ground._

_"That is enough Forte."_

_"Phoenixman. You dare to defy me as well?" Forte said, struggling to get the heavy weight off of him._

_"Look, I know how you feel about having something or someone very important to you taken away, but you have to trust Dr. Hikari and the rest of the scientist of SciLab that they're taking good care of her."_

_"But you don't know how s-"_

_Suddenly, the whole area started to tremor. Then, the tremor started to increase and to their horror, the barrier that they set up shattered. The laboratory net area started to break apart followed by a loud roar._

_"Something's coming!"_

_"All units log out!"_

_Just as soon as the netnavis started to log out; a huge claw hand broke through the locked area and grabbed one of the security netnavis to be devoured. _

_"What is that?" Phoenixman asked silently._

_No. Forte thought. It can't be._

_"Phoenixman!" Canineman yelled running up to him and Dracoman following. "It's one of those wolf virus beast but bigger. We have to log out."_

_However, before Phoenixman could reply, the virus beast glares at the four netnavis and prepares to sink its fangs towards them._

_"G-e- o-t" _

_***STATIC***_

**_End of Video._**

Phoenixman ejects the small disk. "That's all we could show you. The rest was complete static after the incident."

"But, what happen after you guys encounter the virus beast?" Rockman asked.

"The virus beast you guys saw was none other than Forte's netnavi Wolfrio. Forte tried everything to bring her back to normal, but he was heavily wounded due to the beast's attack. Dr. Hikari your grandfather was lucky enough to put the virus beast in freeze mode and send it to some unknown area. However, the SciLab building started to go in flames. The only thing we remembered is when our operators put us in sleep mode and told us to find Wolfrio before Forte does. So, will you help us?"

Rockman felt uneasy in finding a netnavi who holds the power of a virus beast. How someone created by Forte could ever transform into something monstrous to not only destroy the whole cybernet, but maybe the whole planet? He heard of Gregar and Falzar being that powerful, but somehow, this unknown virus could be even more powerful than Gregar and Falzar combined. "Should we help them Netto-kun?"

Netto looks at Rockman. He could tell that he's feeling unsure about the netnavi that they're going to look for. "We'll do whatever it takes to find Forte's netnavi. If that virus beast is that powerful, then my dad and the rest of the SciLab scientist will do anything to get rid of the beast inside of her. Right guys?"

Just like Rockman, his friends and their netnavis were also unsure of helping the legendary netnavis, but they agree of doing this mission. Later on, Yuuichiro walks to his office and grabs a certain disc labeled **WARNING**. Then, he returns back to Netto and his friends.

"I was trusted by some unknown scientist to hold on to the disk," Mr. Hikari explained showing Netto and his friends the disc. "Also, inside of this case is an anonymous note explaining about the netnavi."

Each filled with curiosity, Netto and the gang grab the note and begin to read.

**YEAR 200X**

**TIME - 20:45,**

**IF YOU'RE READING THIS NOTE, THEN I'LL BE DEAD FROM THE BURNING SCILAB BUILDING. WE SHOULDN'T TAKE FORTE'S NETNAVI AWAY FROM HIM, BUT IT WAS DR. COSSACK'S ORDER. DAYS BEFORE, WE ANALYZED AND STUDIED WOLFRIO, BUT TO OUR SURPRISE, AN UNKNOWN DATA HAD INTERUPPTED THE ANALYZING PROCESS WHICH CAUSED WOLFRIO TO SHUTDOWN FOR 5 MINUTES UNTIL SHE REBOOTED AGAIN. I WAS LUCKY ENOUGH TO COLLECT A LITTLE OF THE UNKNOWN DATA AND TRANSFERED IT TO AN EMPTY DISC. I GAVE THE DISC TO DR. HIKARI'S SON, YUUICHIRO HIKARI FOR SAFEKEEPING. HOWEVER, FORTE STARTED TO INVADE THE LAB CYBERNET AND DESTROYING THE CPU. THEN, TO MAKE THINGS WORSE, THE NETNEAVI THAT JUST REBOOTED SUDDENLY DISAPPEAR AND A HUGE VIRUS BEAST ATTACKED THE SCILAB NET. DR. HIKARI SENT THE BEAST SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN, BUT IT'S TOO LATE. THE BUILDING AND THE LAB STARTED TO COLLAPSE. OUR RESEARCH, OUR HARDWORK TO IMPROVE TECHNOLOGY, IS BURNING. I TOLD THE THREE OPERATORS TO TELL THEIR NETNAVIS PHOENIXMAN, CANINEMAN, AND DRACOMAN TO FIND WOLFRIO BEFORE WE PUT THEM IN SLEEPMODE. WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT GIVE WOLFRIO THE DISC. I HEARD THAT SOMETHING TERRIBLE WILL HAPPEN TO HER IF SHE REACTS TO IT SO THERE IS A CHIP THAT CAN DEFRAGMENT WOLFRIO TO NORMAL IF POSSIBLE. SO PLEASE FIND HER AND FIX HER. I WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK.**

**~ANONYMOUS.**

"I'll go locate the chip for the netnavi," Mr. Hikari said. "It's getting late and you guys should head home. Let me know if you guys find her."

"Okay dad. I'll see you later. Jack out Rockman," Netto said.

"Roger Netto-kun.

"We'll look for Wolfrio as well," Phoenixman said. "Thank you and let's meet again everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>ACDC Town-Netto's Bedroom<strong>

"Netto-kun this is the fifth time that we searched in that area and there is still no sign of the netnavi. Let's call it for the night. You have school tomorrow," Rockman said already tired.

"*sigh* You're right Rockman. Goodnight," Netto said while heading to his bed.

_Maybe it's best that I take a nap too._ Rockman thought. _After all, I have to wake him up again. Let me check my BBS if Roll and the others have found the netnavi. _

Rockman turns around and walks over to the BBS for any information about the netnavi, but suddenly, Mr. Program runs up to Rockman surprised.

"ROCKMAN! ROCKMAN! ROCKMAN!" Mr. Program shouted.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rockman asked now worried.

"Th-Th-There's a stray netnavi right by your BBS board."

Rockman runs up to the location and to his surprise, he finds the netnavi that they were looking for lying on the ground by his BBS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em>*she's perfect*<em>

**STATIC**

_Who am I?_

_*I... sur..sed.. a netnavi ... cr.**STATIC** by ...**STATIC** ...y.. **STATIC** data.._

_Data? What am I?_

_*she's **STATIC** very special to me*_

_Why does he sound familiar? Why can't I remember?_

_**STATIC**_

**STATIC**

****STATIC****

*_Wolfrio*_

* * *

><p>"Hey are you okay?" he asked waking up the netnavi. "Hang on. I'll use some of my recovery chips."<p>

But before Rockman used one of his recovery chips, the netnavi started to wake up from her sudden slumber.

_What was that? _Wolfrio thought. _Why am I seeing things?_

"You're Wolfrio right? I'm Rockman. Netto-kun's netnavi. You were unconscious in Netto's HP."

Startled, Wolfrio runs away from Megaman, finds the nearest portal of Netto's HP, and disappears.

_I wonder what's wrong with her_. Rockman thought. _I'll let Lan know that I saw her __tomorrow morning_.

* * *

><p>"NETTO-KUN WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Rockman yelled.<p>

"Arrrgh! Crap! I'm going to be late!" Netto exclaimed jumping out of the bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I try to tell you almost six times. Seriously Netto, this is going to be a world's record for trying to tell you to get up almost every day."

"You're not funny Rockman."

"Whatever Netto-kun. Hurry up and get to school before you're late."

* * *

><p><strong>Akihara Academy<strong>

"Well this is a treat for us all," Meiru said with a grin. "You here 5 minutes early."

"What? Really?" Netto asked with curiosity. "Why didn't you tell me that I was early Rockman?"

Rockman was trying to hold his laughter before he could explain. "Well, I "figure" that I can break the world record for waking you up and getting to school early." Netto glared at his PET for 5 seconds before finding his seat.

" Mariko-sensei;s kinda late today. What's holding her up?" Netto asked looking at the door.

"Have you heard Netto?" Meiru said."There's a transfer student that will be in our class today."

"Really? I want to meet thi-"

"Shhhh! She's coming."

Mariko enters to the fifth grade classroom along with the new transfer student. "Class I would like to introduce to you our new student."

"Ummm hello. My name is Kyro. It's nice to meet every one of you." Kyro replied to the whole fifth grade class.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you Kyro. Where did you come from and what are the hobbies do you do for a living?" one of the students asked.

"Well, I've come from Netfrica and the things that I do for a living is reading books, travel, painting, and trying new things."

"Do you have a PET?"

"Who's your Netnavi?"

"Can you Net battle?"

"Can we see your Netnavi?"

"Class," Mariko implored. "One at a time with the questions. And yes, we would like to see your netnavi if you want Kyro."

"Ummm. When I first had my very own PET I didn't have a netnavi, but today I've come across a netnavi that suddenly appeared in my PET. I dont' mind showing it everyone." Kyro responded.

Kyro walks up to the computer screen and plugged in her PET. The whole fifth grade class including Netto are excited to see her netnavi right after the computer screen turned on. Once the netnavi appeared, everyone was in awed about Kyro's netnavi except Netto who only gave a shocked expression.

"Hi everyone. I'm Wolfrio. Kyro's Netnavi."

* * *

><p>"Rockman, is this the netnavi that your dad and the three netnavis were looking for?" Roll asked.<p>

"I know she is," Rockman said walking towards Wolfrio. "She was unconscious in Netto's homepage. Hey do you remember me?"

Wolfrio looked at the blue netnavi with curiosity and confusion. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Wait, how on earth did Wolfrio forget Rockman if she only met him yesterday?" Glyde asked, walking up to Rockman.

"Could it be the effects of the unknown data?" Roll asked.

Rockman stared at the netnavi. His only concern is how could a netnavi created by Forte withstand the power of an unknown data. If she used the power too much, she could face deletion upon herself. Before Rockman could think of a plan to help Wolfrio, he was interrupted by Roll's loud greeting.

"Hi! I'm Roll, Maylu's netnavi it's awesome to meet you."

"Glyde, Yai's netnavi. It's an honor to meet a pretty netnavi."

"Gutsman, Dekao's netnavi with super awesome skills you can't imagine."

"Rockman, Roll, Glyde, Gutsman. I'll remember that. So, what do I do in the cybernet?" Wolfrio asked.

"Well, usually in the cybernet we always hang out with friends, chat with them, oh and even do shopping a lot."

"That sounds like fun Roll. Maybe you can show me around the cybernet sometimes."

"Sure I'll let Meiru know the plans after school and we can hang out then."

"If you want Wolfrio," Rockman inquired. "Gutsman and I would like to teach you the basics of how to delete certain viruses, how to use battle chips, and how to net battle other netnavis. Oh and Glyde can teach you of the importance of battle chips"

"Sounds great. Thank you everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>World 3 Headquarters<strong>

"Boss, sir," an unknown netnavi appeared on the screen. "It seems that Wolfrio has been found."

"Excellent," an anonymous person said. "Let's proceed with the plan and find that disc. I have plans for that "special" netnavi.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yay! Another chapter completed. Wow three chapters done in three straight days. **

**Huh? Who is this anonymous person that wants with Wolfrio?**

**The next chapter will be long (I think), but there's going to be a delay. I can't escape from the evil clutches of college.**

** Read and Review please**


End file.
